


Leave my body, leave my heart, stop reminding me to tear me apart

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not romanticising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave my body, leave my heart, stop reminding me to tear me apart

To say pretty sounds like he's romanticising, but he's not, it's just the best word he can find for how he feels. 

And now he's pretty, he's got a razor and his lines are no longer jumbled and scratched in, they're symmetrical. 

He goes over and over his old self harm lines, over the name of the one who hurt him in the end, and he's free, free free free and pretty, but that sounds like he's romanticising and he's not. 

“Tyler?”

Josh pushes open the door to the bathroom. 

Tyler looks up and pales. He drops the razor. He wants Josh to yell at him, hate him, leave him, he is bad and nobody should like him but at the same time Josh should never leave, Tyler will die if Josh leaves, and Josh sis t saying anything he hates Tyler hates hates hates!!

“Baby boy…” Josh whispers after an eternity. He opens a drawer and pulls out bandages. 

While he isn't looking Tyler picks up the razor and jerks deep lines into his forearm. 

“Hey…” Josh takes the razor away. He begins to wrap up Tyler's forearm. “It's okay. I don't hate you.”

“You… You should please don't I…” Tyler doesn't know what to say. Why is Josh being kind? He shouldn't be Tyler is a burden he should be kind everyone should like Tyler is Josh going to leave please don't let him leave

“You don't have to talk.” Josh whispers. “I won't leave. I'll always be here.”

Tyler wants to scream at him, but he doesn't know what to scream.

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently had some problems on tumblr so that's been fun and that's kinda what the title is about because I use my own lyrics as titles for some fucking reason
> 
> Also updating things is. Weird. Because I don't wanna write about Josh dissociating all over the place OR him and Blurry hhhhhhh


End file.
